


Amusement park

by SugdenLovesDingle



Series: Tumblr prompts [16]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, soft dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Aaron and Robert go to an amusement park
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Tumblr prompts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607773
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Amusement park

The last time they’d done this, they’d been crazy in love, rode each rollercoaster until they could barely stand, and gone on some haunted house ride just to snog in the dark.

This time around however, things were slightly different. They were still as madly in love as back then, and if they’d get half a chance Aaron would happily queue for an hour just to snog Robert on that same haunted house ride again… but it wasn’t very likely that would be happening today.

All because of the 6 year old walking between him and Robert, tugging on their hands and excitedly looking at everything around them.

“So where do you want to go first?” He asked Seb. “Do you want to go to the pirate ship?”

They’d taken him to the amusement park as a treat for finishing his first year of big school and even though he was loving it all, he was also slightly overwhelmed.

“Or we could go to the cars?” Robert suggested. “The ones we saw on the video?”

“Let’s just go to kids land and see what we want to do.” Aaron suggested, “We’ve got all day.”

In the end Seb, with a little nudging from Robert, chose a ride in the electric old timer cars, but got a little upset when only Robert queued with him and Aaron said he was going to find a good place next to the track to watch them.

“You too daddy!” Seb insisted, holding out his hand for his dad.

Aaron knelt down in front of him.

“The three of us won’t fit into one car, mate.” He explained. “Just go with daddy Robert now and I’ll watch from over there.” He pointed in the general direction of other parents watching their kids from the side of the track.

“Come on Seb, it’ll be fun.” Robert tried but the boy wasn’t so sure. “Daddy Aaron will go on another ride with you and I’ll watch.”

They’d originally planned to take Isaac with them, so the parent switch wouldn’t be so obvious, but he’d fallen off his bike and broke his leg just a few days ago, so it was just the three of them.

“Yeah we can go on the rollercoaster. Daddy Robert is a big wuss anyway, he doesn’t want to go on that. He’ll be too scared.” Aaron said, grinning at his husband.

Seb looked back and forth between his parents.

“Promise?”

Aaron hooked his pinkie around Seb’s.

“Promise.”

That satisfied Seb enough to go with Robert to wait their turn while Aaron found a good spot to watch.

It wasn’t long before they were up and got into one of the cars. The cars were on a track and moved on their own but Seb loved every second of being allowed to get behind the wheel.

As soon as Aaron saw them get in he got his phone out to get as many photos and videos as possible.

Seb was too focused on driving too notice Aaron but Robert waved and blew him a kiss, making him laugh and shake his head.

“Your first?” a woman of about Aaron’s own age asked him.

“Is it that obvious?”

“Only to the trained eye.” She joked.

“His mate was supposed to come along but he broke his leg… so we’re trying to make it special for him and make sure he has a good time.” Aaron explained, eyes flitting to the track every few seconds to make sure he wouldn’t miss Robert and Seb on their second lap.

“Looks like you’re doing alright in that department.” The woman said as she waved at what Aaron assumed was her husband or boyfriend in a car with two kids slightly older than Seb.

“We try. It helps that my husband is a big kid himself.” He joked and the woman agreed hers was the same.

A horn beeped and Aaron looked up just in time to see both Seb and Robert wave as they passed him.

After the car rides, they made their way over to the rollercoaster like Aaron had promised. Thankfully the carts were big enough for the three of them, if they squeezed a little, so there was no drama this time around.

Seb was sat in between his dads, excitedly looking around as the cart was hoisted up to the highest point of the rollercoaster.

“Remember the last time we did this?” Robert asked, looking over Seb’s head at Aaron.

“You mean when you wanted to go on that new one that went backwards and then insisted you were fine when you were green when we got off? Yeah I remember.”

Robert laughed.

“Well I just wanted to have a nice day with you, and not think about wanting to throw up in the bushes.”

The cart dropped down and made a few sharp turns and Seb shrieked with joy.

“After the next hill, put your arms up when we go down.” Robert instructed Seb who happily copied his father and the three of them screamed at the top of their lungs on the last big drop.

When Seb realised there’d been a camera next to the track, he insisted on going back on the ride another five times to take the perfect picture.

Aaron bought them all anyway.

As the day went on, the three of them went on almost every single kids ride in the park, before crashing down at one of the restaurants for a lemonade and some chips.

It was a nice day and Seb was quickly distracted by a water play area for kids next to the terrace. There were a few members of staff dressed up as the characters from the park to make sure the kids were safe, so they let him have his fun for a while.

“He’s going to be soaked in a minute.” Robert noted, leaning back in his chair as he watched Seb play with some other kids. “We didn’t bring a change of clothes for him.”

Aaron popped one of Seb’s abandoned chips into his mouth.

“I saw a giftshop near the entrance. With t-shirts and stuff. We’ll buy him something.”

Robert nodded and they both just sat back to watch their son have fun and make an absolute mess of himself for a while.

“You know,” Robert started some time later “This is probably the last time it’ll be just the three of us. The twins will be big enough to want to come with by this time next year.”

“Yeah and we’ll have the arguments on who wants to do what. Our three little menaces running around this place.” Aaron chuckled and dipped another chip in the ketchup on Seb’s plate before popping it into his mouth.

“Four in a few years’ time. Hopefully.”

Aaron frowned.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean… I want another baby. With you.” Robert grabbed Aaron’s hand. “And I was kind of hoping you’d want that too.”

“Another baby? Us?”

“We did always say we wanted an entire football team.”

Aaron smiled thinking back to that conversation from many years ago, one they’d repeated a fair few times since then.

“We did say that, didn’t we?”

“I’ve been wanting to talk to you about it for a while now… but it was never really the right time.”

“And you thought a day at a theme park with our son would be the right time?” Aaron asked, amused.

“Well… when you put it like that…” Robert trailed off and they both laughed.

“You really want to do it all again?”

“I do. But only if you want it too.”

Aaron nodded.

“I suppose we did alright with the first three, didn’t we?”

“So far, so good.” Robert agreed. “So let’s try our luck another time?”

Aaron leaned over the table and kissed Robert.

“Yeah, alright.”


End file.
